3-Way Call
by Punch Drunk Marc
Summary: How would have things played out if Minene saved Yuki from Third instead of Yuno? How would the dynamics of the game changed if Ninth stayed with First & Second? What will she find? Just how much would the future change?


Causality is never absolute. Things are never truly linear when it comes to the flow of space and time. One shift, one deviance from the normal flow creates a ripple that can alter the order for better or for worse.

12 people, 12 diaries, 12 candidates for the throne of God. This game has already played itself out in two realities, both with less than stellar results for the winners. A third world was thankfully spared from the ravages of the "game", but there are many realities throughout space and time, and unsurprisingly the game carries on in these realities.

The contestants are the same, but the way the game is played is changed. Two participants in the game encountered one another before they were supposed to, they found each other by accident, but through the course of the fight they found a bond that no one but they could understand.

…

The smell of impending death coated the halls as she ran through the abandoned hospital. Her whole body was aching, the wound on her shoulder continued to bleed despite the bandaging, she wanted so bad to just stop running, but something in her kept her going despite the pain. She kept looking at her phone, thinking things would change but she found no assurance.

**DEAD END**

The words were there as clear as looking in the mirror and every time she looked at them they stung her eyes as if she had acid thrown in them. "Dammit!" she yelled in frustration as she turned a left down another deserted hall, "Why isn't this thing changing. She can't have blocked everything out." She kept running but if the DEAD END hadn't changed by now it would never change. She wasn't worried about her life though, the DEAD END meant nothing to her, she had long made peace with her own death. Something else weighed on her mind, _Him_. All she could think about was what her DEAD END meant to _him_.

She looked behind her at the young boy whose wrist she had clutched tightly in her hand. He was frightened, but who could blame him? He never wanted to take part in this game, he just wanted to be a normal kid, but Deus had other plans for him and all the others in the "game". Drafted into a contest that meant becoming "God", she had long forgotten to believe in such nonsense. At first she wanted to kill the boy, take him out of the equation so she could be this so called "God"; but things were different now. Something in the three months they spent with one another changed her a bit.

She opened a door and threw her companion inside, following him in and shutting the door. She crouched next to it.

"Hey-"the boy's voice called shaking.

"Shut up." She said curtly as she pulled out a controller that she had in her vest. The boy's eyes widened and he rushed to stop her. She had set a bomb.

"Don't!"

The girl's eye widened as he grabbed her hand. "What the hell are you doing you fucking idiot?" She yelled at him as the two fought for the controller. After a few seconds she managed to kick him off and the boy rolled to the other side of the hospital bed.

"What the hell are you thinking?" She asked furious.

"There…there has to be another way." The boy said tense as he rose from the floor.

The girl reached over the side of the bed and raised him by his collar, "Don't you understand?! There is no other choice. She's going to KILL us, just like she killed the others. She's crazy, you knew that from the get go. You & I both knew that it would be us three left."

"But still-"the boy stammered looking away from her sullenly. "We only made it this far because we had each other."

"Tch" she sucked her teeth and dropped him to the ground, she then turned away and walked back to the door. "Yeah? I thought that too, until she killed the others. I let my guard down around her…that was a mistake." The boy continued to look at his guardian with his sorrowful expression, he knew she was right but he still couldn't bring himself to admit it out loud.

"I told you before-"She began again I'm not letting you getting yourself killed. You can be pissed, that's fine, but your winning this game whether you want to or not."

"But why?" The boy brought his knees to his chest as he sat on the ground. Tears began to stream his faces as he buried his head in his knees.

"Why what?"

"Why do you keep going so far for me?"

She smirked as she clutched the controller in her hand. "Because you damn idiot, whether you acknowledge it or not…you and I are…"

CHOP!

Their eyes widened as an axe broke through the wooden door. The girl clutched the controller in her hand tighter. _Come on, just a little more you crazy bitch._ The chops continued to chip the door away. Without looking she slowly moved back and grabbed the boy by the collar again.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" He screamed as he tried to struggle out of her grip. However he stopped straining when he realized just how firm her stance was. Despite her gruff exterior her hand was shaking.

"M-"

"You have to win. You may have the most selfish and childish goal for winning, but you have to. I have faith in you." Her voice was low as she pushed him with enough force to break the window behind them, sending him down to the ground below as he yelled out in terror.

Just as he hit the ground, the door finally buckled. On the other side was a girl, she only had to be about 14 years old, but the axe she brandished had been bathed in the blood of those twice her age. The bangs of her long pink hair covered her eyes as she looked up, they eyes were soulless, but an eerie smile crept across her face as she looked around the room.

"Honey-"the young girl cooed, "Come on out. It's me baby I'm here."

As she continued to search the room with her eyes, her smile slowly faded. She focused her attention squarely on the woman standing in front of her. Rage began to fill up her pink eyes.

"Where is he?" she asked her voice ragged.

Her adversary smirked at her question, "He's safe from you. You psycho bitch."

The pink haired girl clutched her axe and rushed her opponent in a rage. The girl smirked and pressed the button on the remote.

The boy slowly opened his eyes. He looked up to see the sky and the clouds slowly moving above him. He moved his arms in legs to make sure they still worked but each movement was a pain as his body was sore from head to toe. He felt what was under him and felt the smoothness of cotton and the coarseness of broken wood. He had crashed into crates of replacement sheets and pillows for the hospital beds. He sighed relieved as he looked up at the window he was thrown out of. "Ow." He exclaimed rubbing his sore shoulder. She didn't have to throw me out of the window, she could have killed me. He opened his phone to see what he should do next. I can't leave her alone up there, no matter what she said I'm not leaving her there to die. His eyes widened as he looked at an entry one minute in the future.

There is a huge explosion in the room that I was thrown out. I can't find Ninth's body.

Oh no. he thought terrified as his eyes began to shake, he looked up at the room and sure enough….

BOOM!

As he watched fire and broken glass spill out of the room he yelled his guardians name without thinking:

"MINENEEEE!"

…

* * *

**Well I literally wrote this story on a whim. I just finished Future Diary today and I really liked Yuki & Minene's relationship so I wanted to write something about that in a more Brother Sister capacity. I hope you guys enjoy it so far, I'll update this whenever I have time. Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
